fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tirraukronus
Tirraukronus is a large Brute Wyvern appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Dragon|ailments = Dragonblight Fear|weaknesses = Dragon Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Physiology Tirraukronus is a large Brute Wyvern resembling a Tyrannosaurus. ''However, it has several differences, the most obvious one being the large crown-like crest on the top of its head. This crest is a shiny, metallic gold, and gives it an air of majesty. It is notable for its deep purple scutes and carapace, which have crimson accents on the tips and edges. It also has a band of crimson feathers on its neck which stretches across its back, giving it the illusion of a cape. Its tail has numerous ridges on its length and ends in a small golden club that resembles the head of a scepter. Tirraukronus also has a different posture from most Brute Wyverns, taking regal, measured strides rather than lumbering. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Tirraukronus is not merely at the top of the food chain: like Elder Dragons and other certain rare predators, it is considered to be above it. This means that it will attempt to prey upon nearly any living creature it can close its jaws around, although this does not always mean it is successful. Behavior Toward Other Monsters Tirraukronus will engage in aggressive combat or outright predation with almost any monster. There are, however, a few exceptions to this rule. Nassurkronus Occasionally, a Tirraukronus can be seen leading a pair of Nassurkronus and teaching them how to hunt. If such a Tirraukronus is encountered, the Nassurkronus are invariably its offspring, and attacking either one will cause the parent to fly into a protective rage. A Tirraukronus does not extend this protective behavior to Nassurkronus that are not its offspring, and in fact Tirraukronus adults have been known to kill Nassurkronus when they are young to prevent future competition. Bojokhan Despite its hostile nature, a Tirraukronus will never purposefully attack a Bojokhan that has called it to an area. This is because the two monsters have a unique symbiotic relationship: The Tirraukronus helps the Bojokhan subdue prey that is too large or too powerful for it to bring down alone, and in return the Tirraukronus is allowed to eat first. Tracks * '''Footprints '(left on ground) * Shed Feathers '(left on ground) * '''Scrape Marks '(left on trees/rocks) * 'Carcass '(left on ground) * 'Broken Tooth '(left on ground) Specific Locale Encounters None. Special Behaviors None. Abilities Tirraukronus has an amazingly strong bite force, eclipsing even that of Deviljho's. This bite can crush carapaces and bone like mere sheets of paper, and its roar is comparable in volume and power to that of a Brute Tigrex's. Tirraukronus is also capable of breathing out mysterious crimson flames that contain the Dragon element. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When enraged, its face and jaws will turn blood red, and draconic flames will seep from its mouth. * Tired State: When tired, it will begin to drool and its head will droop. Mounts Tirraukronus can be mounted on its head, back, and tail. Repeatedly attacking any of these parts will cause it to topple over. During its mount animation, it will run and attack in an attempt to shake the hunter off. Attacks High Rank '''Tyrant's Roar: '''Upon seeing a hunter, Tirraukronus will raise its head to the sky and roar extremely loudly. This roar deals damage to hunters that are too close and requires HG Earplugs to block. '''Stomp: '''Tirraukronus raises a foot, looks below it, and stomps down. '''Triple Bite: '''Tirraukronus bites forward three times. '''Advancing Bite: '''The monster winds up, then bites down while stepping forward. '''Scratch Kick: '''Like its relative Anjanath, it scratches at smaller enemies below it by kicking them with the claws on its feet. '''Crushing Fang: '''Tirraukronus winds up before stepping forward, delivering a massive bite. '''Jaw Lift: '''The monster sticks its lower jaw into the ground, then rushes forward while charging. '''Forward Bite: '''The monster bites forward. Has medium damage and range. '''Side Bite: '''A single weak bite to the side. Doesn't do much damage, but comes out very quickly. '''Head Swing: '''The Brute Wyvern takes a step forward before lifting its head into the air diagonally, sending smaller foes flying forward. '''Hip Smash: Tirraukronus performs a hipcheck similar to Deviljho's. This can be followed by a Charge or a Stomp. Charge: '''The monster sprints at a target at a surprisingly fast pace. Can be used either as an attack or as a way to close distance. '''Tail Sweep: '''Tirraukronus sweeps its tail across the ground in a semicircle. '''Royal Crush: '''It picks up a smaller monster in its jaws and shakes it around, then violently throws it into an enemy. '''Meat Shield: '''If hunters attempt to attack its head, it may grab a smaller monster in its jaws to block its face. Enraged Only '''Brute King's Rage: '''Upon entering rage mode, Tirraukronus will do something strange. Its face and jaws will begin to turn a bloody red, and flames of Dragon energy will begin to leak out of its mouth. It will then roar extremely loudly as it did at the beginning of the hunt, but this roar will now have a black coloration like Kushala's black wind barrier. This roar inflicts Dragonblight. '''Draconic Residue: '''In Rage Mode, all of its roaring and biting attacks will inflict Dragonblight. '''Draconic Flames: '''Tirraukronus breathes out a medium-sized cone of draconic energy that resembles a flamethrower. Causes Dragonblight. '''Double Crushing Fang: '''The monster uses its Crushing Fang attack, then follows up with another one with almost no windup. '''Scepter Swing: '''In a manner similar to Anjanath, the monster looks behind it and swings its tail behind it twice in an arc. '''Terrifying Roar: '''Tirraukronus unleashes a terrible howling roar. Hunters within the radius of this roar are inflicted with the Fear status. Aura of Intimidation: Tirraukronus taunts by snapping its jaws and breathing draconic flames. Around its body, it creates a small red circle that causes Fear to those it touches. G-Rank '''Royal Heirs: '''At G-Rank, Tirraukronus will always be followed by two Nassurkronus. It can order them to perform various attacks. '''Pincer Maneuver: '''Tirraukronus sends the Nassurkronus to attack a target from opposite sides in an attempt to limit their movement. '''Rushdown: '''It sends its minions to attack with a rapid hit-and-run. '''To Serve A King: '''When exhausted, Tirraukronus will call to the Nassurkronus. Both of them will bring down a small monster and lay it before the Tirraukronus, which will eat both of the small monsters and recover its stamina. Enraged Only '''Bow Down!: '''Tirraukronus deeply inhales, then releases all of its stored air with a massive roar that not only deals damage but forces hunters to their knees so that they are forced to endure the whole attack. '''Declaration Of War: '''When faced with another powerful monster, Tirraukronus will challenge them with a loud roar, seemingly attempting to scare them off. However, it is actually trying to provoke them into attacking. When it is attacked, the Tirraukronuss will counter by biting down on its opponent's neck and wrestling it to the ground before unleashing a loud, black-tinged roar. This roar inflicts Fear. '''Biting Combo: '''The monster bites forward twice, then performs a semicircular tail spin. '''Dragonfire: '''Tirraukronus breathes out a large blast of draconic energy that causes Dragonblight. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropod * Infraorder: Unknown * Superfamily: Unknown * Family: Tirrau Habitat Range Due to its adaptability, Tirraukronus can live almost anywhere. They have been seen inhabiting a variety of places, including arctic regions like the Frozen Cliffs and tropical areas like the Verdant Jungle. Ecological Niche Tirraukronus's size and power are more than enough to establish it as an apex predator wherever it decides to settle. The only monsters powerful enough to challenge it are other Tirraukronus, monsters on par with Elder Dragons such as the rare Deviljho and Rajang, and Elder Dragons themselves. They are known to regularly get into fights with creatures as large and ferocious as they are, such as the horned Scelidian Cerambus, the fire-breathing Flying Wyvern Rathalos, and the armored Brute Wyvern Duramboros. These battles are partly because the local monsters aim to protect their territory, and partly because they want to avoid becoming food themselves: unlike Deviljho, the Tirraukronus prefers to eat larger, more well-armored prey. It can most often be found eating large Scelidians such as Cerambus, Brascieos, Vulpaeoras, and Tarrustah. They will also eat Carapaceons such as Daimyo Hermitaur and large predatory monsters, and occasionally eat members of their own species. Scale of Environmental Detriment '''High - Severe - Catastrophic - Cataclysmic - Apocalyptic Along with Elder Dragons and other Elder Dragon-level threats, Tirraukronus is not measured by its positive impact on the environment. Rather, it is measured by its destructive capabilities. Though it cannot alter weather patterns or trigger natural disasters, its voracious appetite and tyrannical demeanor can create severe imbalances in local food webs. Biological Adaptations Tirraukronus's main adaptations for survival are located in and on its head. Inside their mouths are large, jagged teeth designed to crush the hard shells and bones of prey. Their jaws have large muscles, giving them an extremely strong bite. Added plating around the jaws increases its already formidable bite force and protects its teeth from damage. They also have large lungs and broad chests which amplify their roars, a clubbed tail that can be used to bludgeon prey from a distance, and long legs that enable them to chase prey down over vast distances, but their most dangerous ability is their breath. When enraged they can breathe out mysterious crimson flames imbued with the Dragon element. In this state, they also become stronger, faster, and more aggressive, although their resistance to both normal and elemental damage declines. Behavior Little is known about Tirraukronus's behavior outside of its predatory tendencies and aggressive, domineering temperament. When it comes to hunt in any given ecosystem, it seems to consider that entire habitat its territory, and it will viciously fight--in some cases, even to the death--any would-be "usurpers" to its "throne. Not much is known about how they interact with each other or how they raise young, but it is believed that they are cannibalistic due to bite marks found on Tirraukronus carcasses that match the jaws of another Tirraukronus. Non-Subspecies Forms Brutal Tirraukronus Main Article: 'Brutal Tirraukronus''' A Variant of Tirraukronus appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Description Themes Notes * When enraged, its face and jaws will turn blood red, and draconic flames will seep from its mouth. * When fatigued, it will begin to drool and its head will droop. * To recover stamina, Tirraukronus will either eat a carcass or kill an herbivore. * Tirraukronus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Tirraukronus has a variant known as the Brutal Tirraukronus. * Tirraukronus's head can be wounded twice, its chest can be scarred, its back can be wounded, and its tail can be severed. * This monster was made to be a rival to Deviljho. ** The two monsters are also made to represent two "halves" of Tyrannosaurus: Deviljho represents its raw aggression and savage hunger, while Tirraukronus represents its brutal power and image as a ruler. * Tirraukronus's name is derived from Tiran, ''the Russian word for tyrant; ''Paura, ''the Italian word for fear; ''Krone, ''the German word for crown; and ''Tyrannosaurus. ** This is because Russia, Italy, and Germany were all ruled by tyrannical dictators in World War II. * Despite being a relative of Anjanath, it was actually conceptualized before Anjanath's reveal. It was retroactively decided to be related to the Anjanath because of their visual similarity. * Credit for the drawing and icon goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance